


Blue Scales

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Meeting, Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapidot AU Week 2018, Mermaid Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Mermaids, Ocean, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, early morning, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Day 1: MermaidsPeridot visits the ocean for some inspiration and ends up meeting someone different.





	Blue Scales

Peridot put her bag onto the sand of the beach. It was summer, and not a minute past 3 am. Not a single person was at the beach except her, which honestly should be expected. The reason this woman was here in the first place, was trying to get some inspiration. She was an aspiring author and had a deadline next week, yet writers block lingered in the back of her head.

Maybe spending an early morning out here would make the ideas kick in? She hoped so atleast.

As she sat down, minutes passed. She looked into the ocean, but between the waves, did she sea a head? Yes, that was definitely a head.

She stood up and walked into the water, soon she was wet all the way up to her armpits, but she didn’t care. That was definitely a person, a woman. She had delicate brown skin, dark blue hair and, light blue scales above her nose?

Yes, that was definitely blue scales. She was not hallucinating.

As the woman noticed her, she looked right into her shining ocean blue eyes, and she saw how she was taken aback for a second, confused and a bit, scared?

“Excuse me, are you alright!?!”, Peridot shouted and waved with her arms. “You’re pretty far out! Do you need any help?”.

The worried look on the woman’s face suddenly disappeared and got changed to a smile. She began to swim forward and, wow she was fast. But did she even move her arms? As she got closer, Peridot saw the outline of a huge, tail? under the water. Yes, she definitely lacked legs.

“Hey, I’m Lapis. By your reaction, I bet you haven’t seen a mermaid before”, she said before moving her lower body, showing of a bit of her blue scaled fins for just a split second before letting it retreat under the safe ocean. “I’ve never talked to a human before, but you seemed cute. What’s your name?”.

“Peridot”.

“Nice to meet you, Peridot. Do you come here often?”.


End file.
